Elena and Monika
by I'm honestly awful
Summary: So I'm not sure what to make of this. Spent a night making it, but I'm sure it's flawed. Criticize and enjoy lads. Warning, turn back if you don't like: Bang, butt stuff, dominance, submission. And stuff. And things.


**Hey lads, it's been a while. Seeing how I've impacted this micro-community is really inspiring, so I'm writing a story just for y'all. People asking to write stories in my style, writing spiritual successors and iterations in my little style of pitting two characters in a sexual confrontation, one to spite me, which I think is pretty neat. So, thank you followers, my zealots, and my niggas. Write on.**

On a particularly sweltering day at the R6 headquarters set up in Hereford, only miles from the legendary training fields of the S.A.S., there was a stir among the operators. Like what had happened some months before, and some before then, new operators were here, imported quite recently. As in, Spanish transitionary vehicles were now departing, and in their wake, two individuals stood.

Monika and Eliza watched from afar, both in Monika's workshop, office and sleeping space. A singular window in the room facing the helicopter pad allowed them to witness the first steps on Hereford for the newcomers, the Spaniards, or the G.E.O. The two gossiping veterans of the team weren't at all interested in the man stepping off, or his gay, fandangled helmet. No, Eliza was cussing and cursing about the woman, Elena, or Mira, for reasons unknown to Monika. She only heard mentions of a, "Blue Orion". Perhaps they were pitted against one another long ago. The russian bear, Tachanka, not bearing his famous helmet, the symbol of the group of Spetsnaz he leads here. His name is unknown to me, however he rushed to her and grabbed her into a hug which she graciously accepted and returned, friends maybe.

It had slowly progressed into lunchtime, and the canteen began flooding with the usual operators, as some choose to focus their time on other things. Monika didn't know why she wasted time just staring at all the options, when she knew she'd just grab the usual ham and turkey sandwich set out for her by the sweet lunch ladies. She sat at her table by herself as usual, her friend Eliza dedicating her lunch period to studying and advancing her gadgets and gizmos. She looked around the lunchroom, seeing the usual sites. The Spetsnaz looked like a bunch of brothers in a school lunchroom. The youngest, Timur, gave his lunch to the Bear, and proceeded to draw in his notebook. Kapkan and Fuze are the names I know the other two by, they were in a heated argument in russian, she could only understand the occasional cyka's and blyat's. The Frog table, or the SEALs, consisted of two people that really only stick together and don't really talk to too many others. A woman I can only call Amazonian, named Meghan I'd talked to briefly before, and an intimidating, gruff veteran with a beard, and cuts covering his face.

Lunch has subsided, and training for the day had concluded, so the ops were free to their own. Monika had retreated to her room, laying her Spectre on the nightstand to rest. For being a workplace gadget, it had lots of things it shouldn't have on it. While Eliza was looking away, she might snap a quick picture of her beautiful face, or her chest in the black wifebeater she wears while training. Or maybe Meghan's toned ass in the shorts she wears. Either way, it's spank material in the end. She escaped those most vivid thoughts of most captivating scenes to get back to the matter at hand. She saw Elena walk into her new room with her possessions and a briefcase containing her gadget. She should introduce herself, maybe get to know her better, as she tried to at least be knit a bit closer to girls at least. All the other girls were gone, probably at some party or something along those lines.

She opened the door while knocking and peered in, the spanish girl recoiled at the sound, before easing seeing the beauty before her. She was putting her clothes in drawers, and had just finished the top drawer. Monika thought the girl seemed a bit messy and unorganized, seeing socks peeking out and flopped over the bottom drawer, a shirt thrown hastily and some shorts thrown in quickly, and sports bras peeking out of the top, and her panties on top of the drawer, and in the open top drawer. Monika licked her lips looking at the recently used ones on the floor near her feet, probably from today's exercises. She had to restrain herself from doing anything weird or creepy in front of this new and pretty girl. They discussed many things, each other's gadgets, home towns and countries, professions, they had been talking until it was a light dusk, and darkness had begun to fill into the room. "Ah damn, they haven't set up the lights to my room yet, and I don't think Miss Electrician before me and do anything about it" Elena said to Monika, in a sweet spanish accent. "No ma'am, but my room has plenty of light, and I think all the girls are going to be out for the night out who knows where. Wanna have a sleepover girly?" asked the german, using her foot to drag the mentioned panties towards her, the darkness providing her cover in her thievery. They were cheap, black cloth, standard issue. But that didn't matter to Monika, and her pervert tendencies. The cute spanish girl nodded her head to her new friend, seemingly unaware to the burglary happening before her.

They walked down the hall, Monika with a wad in her pocket with Elena by her side. When they entered, Elena was amazed at all of neat little gizmos in her room, the perfect cover for her to sneak the stolen undergarments into her prized hiding spot, a panel in her dresser, behind the drawer itself, where all of the female operators stolen panties rest, she got at least one from all, and five belonged to her best friend, Eliza. While she did that, Elena was fidgeting something in her hands, obscured to her. When Monika looked over Elena's shoulder, she saw her very own Spectre MK. 3, lit up with a picture of Emmanuelle Pichon's bare chest in the shower room, taken by yours truly. "Oh dear…" Monika muttered, "Looks like you and I have pretty similar fingerprints. You like girls Monika?" Elena asked, in an aroused state of curiosity. "E-Err, yes. I'm attracted to women. L-Look, please don't tell anyone what you saw. I'll be ostracized at best, and booted at worst." Monika spat out, in a state of fear. "I saw you nab my underwear, you pervert. You dirty, dirty girl. Taking your teammate and coworkers underwear, what're you going to do with them? Smell them and touch yourself? Filthy girl." Elena teased, getting more and more turned on, capitalizing on the submissiveness of the german girl and sateing her dominance kink, egging her on to do more. "What do you w-want me to d-d-do, I know blackmail when I see it." Monika fired weakly back with. "It's not what I want you to do, it's what I know you want to do." Elena said, while sliding her pants off, and slinking out of her shirt, her medium, B-ish cup breasts exposed, and her panties growing a more and more obvious wet spot.

Monika stared with awe at was unfolding before her, and reached down to her crotch to touch herself without thinking. The GSG beauty began stripping herself until she was nude, a glistening slit, with a bare crotch to accompany it. She crawled to Elena, who's towering over her now, and grabbed her panties by the waistband and pulled them down. Her first instinct seeing the now exposed puss, with light brown curls in a full bush, was to take it into her mouth, but as she closed into the erotic smelling area, Elena backed up and place her foot on the blonde's forehead, before unleashing a forceful push with her set up foot, knocking her bitch on her plump bottom.

"You're my property pretty girl, your pale skin, your hair, it's all so cute. That shaved pussy and your big ass are turning me on. Now, lets try again." Elena said, standing above her. She used her foot again to pin Monika's head to the floor, where she is laying flat now. The spaniard was about to conquer this beautiful specimen. She lowered herself and pressed her sex into Monika's mouth with pressure, grinding it into her pretty face. Looking down, Elena saw Monika's nose obscured by her bush, and knew the smell had to be potent. But hey, that whore likes it. She reached and pinched Monika's nose, her last method of taking in oxygen. However, Monika continued to eat her out with ferocity, until she felt she couldn't go on. She began tapping Elena's leg to no avail. Monika's eyes darted to Elena, who was smiling a wicked smile. She let off of her nose, showing mercy to her when she began to see her eyes watering. Elena came hard in Monika's mouth, before lifting herself off of her. She looked to Monika's crotch and saw her playing with herself. "You little whore, getting off to my taste and scent." Elena got on the ground between Moni's legs, and pulled her to her, like a greedy animal. Elena, without hesitation began eating Monika's extremely messy pussy, a puddle beneath her had formed she was so wet and dripping. Elena had been licking it all up from her slit, clit and the insides of her thighs. Monika was screaming in the throes of ecstasy, before the sensation stopping, and attempting to investigate Elena's stopping, her mouth was being pried open, and Elena was spitting her cum into her mouth, causing another surge of perverted, kinky pleasure for Monika. She was flipped over again, and put into position with her ass up and her head down. "You see Monika, you should know this well. Us engineers can make something great out of nothing." said Elena, as she searched around the room. "Bingo." She walked to Monika with a long tube with a coned top, quite phallic in appearance. She shoved it in Monika's well lubricated vagina, and then began to eat her clean shaven ass. As she licked and tongued the tight hole, she was fucking her with the makeshift dildo, going deeper and deeper with each pump. Monika's lower half was numb with pleasure, pulsating and fluctuating with the movements and the sensations were driving her wild, she was rubbing her clit with the movements and she had came four times in two minutes, her vision began to blur and the intense sexual sensations had rung out one last time, shaking her to her very core, before her vision went black, and she collapsed.

"Oh dear, maybe I went too hard on her." Elena stated to herself. "Well, I'll leave her some goodies." She said as she reached for the Spectre, took Monika's finger to open the touch identification and opened the camera. She took several nude pictures of herself masturbating, posing and the like. She then took selfies of herself eating the unconscious girl out, tongueing her ass and licking up Monika's juices.

She picked up her tuckered out babe, laid her in bed, and tucked her in with a kiss on the head. This is going to happen more. Much, much more.

 **Hey laddies, gimme some things I can do better, or maybe things you want in the story.**

 **Have a goodin.**


End file.
